Máfia do Santuário
by Nurse
Summary: HIATUS - A maior preocupação de um homem honrado deve ser sua família. A Máfia é, acima de tudo, uma família, com um código de honra próprio, que quando quebrado não á outra pena senão morte. - U.A. CamusMilo MDMAfrodite YAOI, AioliaMarin ShuraPandora
1. La Famiglia

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya e todos os seus personagens pertencem ao tio Kururu e a TOEI. Infelizmente não pertencem a minha pessoa, pois dessa maneira eu estaria podre de rica.

**Resumo: **A maior preocupação de um homem honrado deve ser sua família. A Máfia é, acima de tudo, uma família. Uma família com um código de honra próprio. Se o código for quebrado, não á outra pena senão a morte.

**Avisos: **Universe Alternative Fic com conteúdo Yaoi/Lemon Kamus/Milo, Máscara da Morte/Afrodite e Não-Yaoi Aiolia/Marin, Shura/Pandora . Se não agrada, por favor, feche a janelinha.

**Avisos II: **Fic com conteúdo meio violento. Se não agrada, já sabe o que fazer ;3

**Avisos III:** Boa leitura ;º

* * *

**Máfia do Santuário**

Capitulo 1

A sala era, no mínimo, um lugar desagradável de tão pequena e escura. Os móveis eram poucos, apenas o considerado necessário para sala com a finalidade que aquela tinha. Uma mesa metálica simples e quadrada ao centro; duas cadeiras do mesmo material fosco e uma lâmpada miserável que iluminava, mesmo que bem pouco, aquele ambiente.

Uma simples, porém eficiente, sala de interrogatório.

- Muito bem. – Disse um dos homens presentes no cômodo. Tinha um sotaque italiano indescritível, carregado e um pouco (mesmo que ligeiramente) rude. Com movimentos rápidos, tirou um cigarro de dentro do casaco negro que vestia, e o acendeu com o isqueiro dourado que até então abria e fechava displicentemente. Parecia impaciente. – Pode começar a falar, pirralho.

O garoto oriental, de cabelos castanhos curtos e revoltos, sentado do outro lado da mesa, estremeceu ao ouvir as palavras do italiano a sua frente. Não parecia nada a vontade ali, e constantemente lançava olhares desesperados para a porta fechada a sua direita. Suava e mexia as mãos com nervosismo.

- E-eu já disse! – Gaguejou o garoto, limpando o suor da testa com as costas da mão. – Eu não sei de nada, Máscara!

Máscara da Morte era a alcunha e a reputação do homem a sua frente. Obviamente, não nascera com tão macabro nome, no entanto, a tempo abandonara o verdadeiro. Máscara da Morte definia como ninguém o que aquele homem era, e o que fazia.

Diziam as más línguas que ele mesmo esquecera a verdadeira identidade. Boato infundado, como a maioria. Guardava o seu nome real para si só, e jurara que nunca o diria para mais ninguém.

Embora bonito e jovem, Máscara não possuía o tipo de olhar mais agradável que alguém poderia ter. Pelo contrário. Seus olhos azuis marinho faiscavam de maneira ameaçadora. E carregava consigo um constante sorriso cínico.

E não parecia acreditar no que o garoto falava.

Tragou o cigarro e deu uma baforada, fazendo o oriental tossir. Encostou-se displicentemente na cadeira e pôs-se a olhar o garoto nos olhos. Os próprios, faiscando furiosamente.

- Alguém nos dedou, Seiya. – Disse, naquele tom de quem explica algo a uma criança de cinco anos. – Tem noção de quanto foi difícil abafar tudo o que poderia ter caído na boca da imprensa a respeito da Santuário?

Uma terceira pessoa na sala suspirou, impaciente. Porém, nada disse.

Seiya, o garoto interrogado, começou a tremer.

- Eu sei disso, e-eu sei! – Disse, em meio a soluços. – Mas eu só fiquei sabendo disso ontem! J-juro!

- Não diga bobagens! – Por fim o terceiro na saleta falou, interrompendo o que Máscara da Morte tinha a intenção de começar a falar. – Mentira! Eu tenho fontes que dizem que um garotinho japonês com nome de Seiya, abriu a boca pra algum jornalistazinho qualquer, em troca de algum dinheiro. Quem poderia ter feito isso a não ser você, moleque?

Seiya estremeceu e encolheu-se na cadeira. A presença daquele que acabara de falar parecia perturba-lo ainda mais que o italiano ameaçador, e não era para menos. Tal criatura, tão estupidamente bela e tão intrigantemente andrógina passaria com extrema facilidade como mulher, se não fosse o tom grave de voz.

Tinha longos cabelos louro-platinados, olhos absurdamente azuis e um rosto perfeitamente simétrico, alvo e delicado. Vestia-se de maneira que parecia que queria acentuar ainda mais sua própria androginia, com um longo sobretudo branco sobre uma camiseta da mesma cor.

Embora com a aparência tão feminina e aparentemente frágil, aquele homem conseguir meter mais medo que o próprio Mascara da Morte.

- A-h-h... A-Afrodite... – Seiya falou, evitando o olhar daquele rapaz que se aproximava com passos lentos. – T-tem tanta gente que n-não gosta de m-mim.. t-talvez tenham te dito só pra me ferrar!

Afrodite virou os olhos e deixou escapar uma exclamação sarcástica. Tirou o cigarro dentre os dedos de Máscara (que por sua vez, não conseguia tirar os olhos do loiro) e deu uma tragada rápida. Devolveu o objeto a Mascara e apoiou-se na superfície lisa da mesa, ao lado de ambos.

- Pff. De fato, entenderia muito bem se alguém quisesse te ferrar. Criaturinha mais irritante e intragável como você, não há. – Falou, com os olhos fixos em Seiya. – Mas, acredite, rapazinho... minhas fontes são bem confiáveis.

- E-eu j-juro..!

Afrodite exclamou algo, impaciente. Máscara lhe lançou a um olhar de entendimento . Apoiou as mãos na mesa e tornou a falar:

- A mafia é uma família. Você sabe disso, não sabe? - Mascara da Morte disse, ainda com as mãos apoiadas sobre a superfície metálica e gelada da mesinha que o separava do rapaz.

- É-é.. é obvio que eu sei, M-mas-c...

- E família... - Interrompeu o italiano, fingindo não ter ouvido as lamurias do garoto. - É o bem mais precioso para um homem honrado. Você tem que colaborar com a sua família pra ela colaborar com você também...

- Eu s-sei!

- Então... - Desapoiou-se da mesa e puxou o rapaz pela gola da camiseta num gesto brusco. O cigarro ainda entre os dedos. - Desembuxa-logo, cacete!

- Não posso falar! – Seiya deixou escapar, debatendo-se e tentando afastar as mãos que o segurava pela camiseta.

- Ah, cansei, Máscara. – Afrodite bufou, virando os olhos. Deu dois passos e encostou de maneira nada delicada na cabeça de Seiya a arma que até então jazia quieta dentro do sobretudo claro que usava. – Seiya, fala _agora _ou eu juro que estouro teus miolos aqui mesmo!

Seiya parou de se debater, no entanto, tentava, sem sucesso, esquivar-se a ponta fria da arma que Afrodite pressionava em sua cabeça. Com os olhos cerrados por puro medo, o garoto acabou dando-se por vencido:

- Eu falei porque me mandaram falar!

Tanto Máscara quanto Afrodite não puderam evitar de arregalar os olhos. O loiro acabou baixando a arma, mesmo que com o dedo ainda no gatilho.

- Como assim? – Máscara perguntou, inclinando-se ainda mais para cima da mesa. – Quem mandou você fazer isso?

- Me ligaram! Falaram que se eu desse alguma informação para aquele jornalista, eles me ajudariam a achar minha irmã!

- Puta merda, Seiya! – Máscara esmurrou a mesa, fazendo-a tremer. – Como se a Santuário não ajudasse com isso, cacete!

- E nem deveria ajudar! – Afrodite disse, guardando a arma no bolso interno do sobretudo. – Quem mandou você fazer isso?

- Não sei! Ligaram pro meu telefone, mas não me falaram quem era! – Disse, respirando de maneira descompassada e ofegante. – Juro que n-não sei!

Máscara levantou da cadeira e afundou o rosto entre as mãos. Murmurou algo que nem Seiya nem Afrodite puderam escutar e passou as mãos pelo cabelo, arrepiando-o ainda mais. Afrodite fez menção de ir até ele mas não o fez.

- Era homem ou mulher, Seiya?- Afrodite perguntou, com os olhos parados no italiano.

- Não sei... mas a voz parecia de homem!

- E o que mais ele falou?

- Não muita coisa... só disse que era pra mim falar, e não contar pra ninguém sobre o telefonema.

O loiro cruzou um dos braços e apoiou a mão no queixo com o outro, pensativo.

- Hm. Se o cara mandou falar, quer dizer que ele já sabia de alguma coisa. Porque ele próprio não disse, ao invés de induzir o idiota a fazer isso? – Indagou, mais falando para ele mesmo do que para os outros. - Mask?

- Não sei. Talvez a pessoa não quisesse estar metida diretamente, por precaução, e acabou resolvendo usar alguém facilmente influenciável, como o imbecil ai. – E apontou com a cabeça em direção ao japonês que levantava-se discretamente da cadeira. – Quem mandou você levantar?

- Deixa ele ir, Mask. – Afrodite disse, antes que Seiya pudesse encolher-se na cadeira da saleta novamente. – Ele não tem mais nada a dizer.

Máscara olhou para Afrodite, receoso. O loiro, sem dizer palavra alguma, apenas acenou com a cabeça. O italiano retribuiu o gesto e abriu a porta da sala. Seiya saiu dali o mais rápido que conseguiu.

Sozinhos no cômodo, Afrodite pode finalmente deixar transparecer a procuração que carregava consigo, e buscou em Máscara algum consolo.

- Mask, eu tenho um pressentimento ruim que quem mandou fazer isso _é _da Santuário. – Disse, deixando o moreno acariciar-lhe sem jeito a nuca.

- E eu tenho certeza... – Falou, com os dedos entre os fios loiros de Afrodite, enquanto olhava para a porta que fechava com o vento encanado do outro cômodo que abrigava a saleta. – Certeza...

Afrodite aninhou-se no peito de Máscara, que por sua vez abraçou o loiro com um carinho que demonstrava com ele e só para ele. Continuaram algum tempo ali até um _maldito_ celular tocar.

Máscara caçou o celular no bolso, afastando Afrodite. Atendeu-o e trocou palavras rápidas com a pessoa do outro lado da linha. Quando desligou, falou antes que Afrodite pudesse perguntar qualquer coisa:

- Era a Pandora. Ela conseguiu as informações com o Radamanthys.

**x.x.x.x.x**

Já era noite, e o vento forte balançava a persiana da janela.

Os passos calmos de Shura mostravam se havia algo que ele não tinha, era pressa. Usava calças escuras e um casaco marrom que lhe descia até os joelhos. Numa das mãos segurava uma longa e afiada espada, com uma curvatura ínfima mas ainda sim perceptível. No punho da espada, esverdeada e brilhante, podia-se ler entre a mão firme que a segurava, e cuidadosamente talhada, a palavra _Excalibur. _Na outra mão, segurava a bainha da mesma, no mesmo tom negro esverdeado.

Um cigarro no canto da boca, a fumaça quase impossível de se sentir por culpa do mesmo vento que batia nas cortinas e nos cabelos pretos de Shura.

Seus olhos vidrados num único ponto, no fim do elegante corredor em que com tanta calma caminhava. Uma única pessoa, deitada numa sinuosa cama de casal o ultimo cômodo daquela casa.

Segurou com mais força a bainha da espada e deu uma ultima tragada na bituca de cigarro. Cuspiu-a no chão, continuando com a caminhada.

Gostava daquilo. Não que sua consciência não pesasse ao ver ao ver a lamina ensangüentada da Excalibur. Pesava sim, mesmo que por poucos segundos. O suficiente para faze-lo ter plena consciência que aquilo que chamava de trabalho era assassinato. Mas o peso sumia com a brisa, logo depois. Sempre sumia.

Por fim na porta do quarto, Shura parou. A pessoa, a vitima, jazia deitada, dormindo, com a respiração pesada e hipnotizante. Não demoraria para que ela percebesse a presença dele ali

Um, dois, três.

Um passo propositadamente mais pesado. O suficiente para causar um baque no chão e acordar a vitima adormecida, que, num pulo, levantou-se dos lençóis, com o cobertor protegendo a parte de cima do tronco. Era uma mulher, de longos cabelos cor de lavanda e olhos puxados (denotando a clara descendência oriental) da mesma cor. A acharia atraente se não soubesse o destino certo que ela teria em suas mãos, aquela noite mesmo.

- Quem é você? O que faz aqui? – Perguntou ela, com a voz tremula, cobrindo os seios com o cobertor e afastando-se o máximo que podia de Shura. – Eu vou chamar a policia!

Sempre do mesmo jeito.

- Cavaleiro das armas escuras, onde vais pelas trevas impuras, com a espada sangüenta na mão? (1)– Declamou, num ritmo de cavalgada, com um acentuado sotaque espanhol. A mulher o olhava num misto de medo e curiosidade em entender as palavras ditas por Shura. - Por que brilham teus olhos ardentes, e gemidos nos lábios frementes, vertem fogo do teu coração?

- Quem é você? Não se aproxime! – Tornou a falar a moça, tentando manter um tom rude, talvez fosse até uma tentativa de soar ameaçadora. Não conseguia, sua voz mostrava medo em insegurança. Esquivava-se para trás, ainda preocupada em cobrir-se, e tropeçando na pressa, no tecido branco das cobertas. No entanto, Shura ficava a cada longa passada, mais perto.

- Onde vais pelas trevas impuras, cavaleiro das armas escuras, macilento qual morto na tumba? – continuou a declamar, com a voz arrastada, no mesmo ritmo de cavalgada. - Tu escutas. Na longa montanha, u m tropel teu galope acompanha? E um clamor de vingança retumba?

- Quem é você, seu maluco? Que diabos você está falando, seu.. !!!

- Cavaleiro, quem és? – Tornou, parando aonde estava, numa pouquíssima distancia entre ele mesmo e a mulher, que, já encurralada na parede, não sabia para onde ir. Com a ponta afiada da espada, encostou o queixo alvo da mulher de cabelos lavanda, a obrigando a levantar o rosto. - Que mistério. Quem te força da morte no império, pela noite assombrada a vagar?

- Tira isso de mim! – A moça gritou, virando a cabeça para o lado, com os olhos cerrados e as mãos tremulas. A ponta da espaça fez um corte fino na pele branca de seu rosto, e um filete vermelho vivo de sangue escorreu. – Quem é você?!! O que faz aqui?!

Por fim afastou a espada. A mulher pousou a mão no peito, respirando descompassadamente. Shura não deixou escapar um sorriso.

- Quem sou eu?

A moça acenou positivamente com a cabeça. Tremia.

- Eu sou o sonho da tua esperança. Tua febre que nunca descansa...

Um ruído surdo cortou o ar. Mais uma cabeça rolara pelo chão e mais uma vez a Excalibur sujara-se com sangue.

- O delírio que te há de matar...

Mais uma.

Virou as costas e saiu daquele lugar com a mesma falta de pressa anterior.

Quando já estava a quilômetros do lugar onde jazia a vitima morta, Shura ligou o celular e discou o numero de Saga Gemini.

**x.x.x.x.x**

Ás, Rei, Dama, Valete, Dez.

Copas.

_Royal Straight Flush._

Saga Gemini sorriu ao olhar para o jogo que segurava nas mãos.

Cinco cartas do mesmo naipe, em seqüência. O mais alto dos _Straight Flush_ e a jogada mais cobiçada, difícil e valiosa do poquêr.

Não podia ser modesto quando o assunto era pôquer. Definitivamente, naquele jogo, ele era o melhor. Ou ao menos considerava-se o melhor, e todos faziam questão de concordar.

Levantou os olhos das cinco preciosas cartas do baralho, e olhou em volta. Era mais que uma simples questão de percepção, era _lógico. _O jogo estava ganho, e as fichinhas coloridas no centro da mesa chamavam pelo seu nome.

- Mesa. – Disse, sorvendo-se de um longo gole de vinho. Não podia deixar de sorrir, era impossível. Não se faz um _Royal _todo dia.

Os três outros homens a mesa olharam entre si.

Definitivamente o jogo estava ganho.

- Mesa. – Disse um rapaz de cabelos loiros lisos e compridos, pele morena e ar calmo. Shaka, era seu nome. – Mu?

O jogador ao seu lado, outro jovem rapaz de longos cabelos lisos, no entanto num tom que puxava para um intrigante tom de lavanda. Suspirou, virou os olhos e disse:

- Mesa.

O ultimo jogador, entre Saga e o homem chamado Mu, deu um muxoxo triste. Era alto, tinha cabelos pretos, pele morena e traços faciais marcantes. Sem duvidas o mais forte dos quatro presentes.

- Mesa. – Disse, acrescentando um palavrão mental na sentença. O jogo sequer tinha sido baixado mas sabia que boa grana já havia perdido. Sem chances.

- Mostra o jogo, Aldebaran. – Saga pediu, com um olhar cínico, para o ultimo que falara. Aldebaran suspirou e baixou, sem nenhuma vontade, as cartas na mesa.

- _Three of a kind. _– Mu exclamou, com um certo entusiasmo na voz, ao observar três cartas iguais e duas diferentes no jogo baixado do moreno.

- Mal, ein? – Saga falou, dando uma gargalhada. – Sua vez, Mu.

- _Full House. _– Disse, ligeiramente animado, pousando as cartas na mesa. Três iguais, duas iguais.

Sorriu para Mu, e dele para Shaka.

Shaka fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça negativamente. Com a mesma falta de entusiasmo de Aldebaran, baixou as cartas:

- _Flush. _– Disse, evitando olhar o próprio jogo na mesa. Cinco cartas do naipe de espadas, sem nenhuma seqüência. O jogo do loiro aumentou o entusiasmo de Mu, que até ali, tinha o melhor jogo. No entanto, o sorriso no seu rosto se apagou quando Saga virou os olhos, de forma ainda mais cínica.

- Senhores e senhores... – Disse, aprumando-se na cadeira, deixando a traça vazia a sua direita. Com uma lentidão proposital, colocou seu jogo, carta por carta, na mesa. – Apresento-lhes um legitimo _Royal Straight Flush._

As cinco cartas na mesa pareciam sorrir para Saga.

E a resposta dos outros três jogadores já era esperada. Aldebaran deu um soco na mesa, com as sobrancelhas franzidas e aparentemente mais frustado por ter o pior jogo da mesa do que pelo fato que Saga havia ganho. Mu cruzou os braços e encostou na cadeira, emburrado, enquanto Shaka apoiou a cabeça entre as mãos, virando os olhos. Saga deu uma gargalhada enquanto puxava para si todas as fichinhas em cima da mesa.

- Merda. – Aldebaran exclamou, bufando. – Qual é, Saga. É sempre a mesma coisa. Perde a graça jogar com você.

- Ah, pra mim é divertido. – Saga cantarolou, empilhando em pilhas as fichas. – Muito divertido.

- Pra você, né. – O moreno resmungou, bebendo todo o vinho num gole só. – Não quero nem imaginar o quanto eu perdi essa noite.

- De fato, perdeu a graça. Cansei. – Shaka reclamou, empurrando para longe a taça de vinho que Aldebaran lhe oferecera. – Sem mais bebida hoje.

- Nem jogo. – Mu completou.

Saga apoiou os braços na mesa e observou os três a sua volta. Após alguns minutos de silencio quase absoluto, se não fosse pelo tilintar das taças e da garrafa de vinho, Saga por fim perguntou:

- E ai, outra partida?

Mu , Shaka e Aldebaran olharam-se. Trocaram um sorriso e os três ao mesmo tempo acenaram positivamente com a cabeça.

- Beleeeeza. Shaka, as cartas estão contigo agora... – Ao ouvir um som vibratório, Saga começou a procurar nos bolsos da calça social que vestia. – Esperem, celular.

Levantou-se e se afastou alguns metros da mesa, e, antes de atender, olhou o relógio que marcava 22:32 da noite.

Era Shura, que ligara simplesmente para falar: "Serviço feito", e desligar logo em seguida.

Odiava aquele gênio taciturno e o jeito misterioso e teatral em que falava, mas tinha que admitir que Shura fazia seu trabalho não só com uma classe absurda, mas com extrema descrição também, mesmo que seus meios fossem tão ou mais estranhos quanto ele mesmo.

Ele, Afrodite e Máscara da Morte faziam o chamado "trabalho sujo" da Máfia do Santuário como ninguém.

Fechou o celular e guardou-o no bolso novamente, e voltou para a mesa como se nada tivesse acontecido. Não esperava perguntas de nenhum dos seus parceiros de jogo, até porque os mesmos sabiam muito bem do que se tratava. E mesmo que tivesse uma enorme liberdade com Saga, aquele belo greco-italiano de personalidade dúbia era nada mais nada menos que o chefe total e absoluto da Santuário.

Sua palavra era lei e esperava todo o respeito de seus comparsas e subordinados.

**x.x.x.x**

A primeira coisa que Pandora Heinstein fez logo após abrir os olhos, foi levantar da cama com a máxima precaução possível, evitando a todo o custo fazer qualquer barulho ou movimento que pudesse acordar aquele que até então dormia em sua companhia.

Pé ante pé, catou as peças de roupas jogadas aleatoriamente no chão do quarto do hotel. Precisava urgentemente de um bom banho, mas ali não. Embora tivesse que confessar que achara o homem um tanto charmoso, tudo aquilo não passara de uma armação.

Todos os joguinhos, a conversa, a sedução, o sexo, tudo havia sido cuidadosamente calculado para conseguir arrancar valiosas informações para a Santuário. E foi certeiro chutar que Radamanthys era do tipo com tendências de capacho. Foi só Pandora insinuar uma coisa aqui e ali e... na-mosca. Tinha tudo o que precisava em suas mãos, e agora, só restava descartá-lo.

Vestiu-se e arrumou os cabelos como pode. Deu uma olhada rápida no espelho, o suficiente para chegar a conclusão que estava com uma aparência horrível. Definitivamente queria correr para o apartamento e tomar um bom banho. Não calçou os sapatos temendo que o barulho do salto o acordasse, então os segurou com a mão, e colocou a bolsa (que até então estava largada em cima da mesa de cabeceira) debaixo do braço.

Respirou aliviada ao catar as chaves do quarto. Serviço feito.

Mas antes de finalmente ir embora, não pode resistir. Caminhou até a cama onde Radamanthys dormia, com um lençol amarelado cobrindo-lhe as pernas. Pousou o dedo delicadamente nos lábios do rapaz e murmurou:

- Obrigado...

Colou os lábios no dele de leve, e se afastou.

Antes que Radamanthys sequer pensasse em acordar, Pandora já havia pego o carro e ido embora.

Enquanto dirigia, ligou para Máscara da Morte e avisou que tinha sido mais fácil que eles imaginavam que poderia ser.

**x.x.x.x.x**

Viagens de aviões nunca eram agradáveis.

Não para Camus.

Mas aquela em especial conseguia ser o cumulo do desagradável.

Porque não era só aquelas aeromoças irritantes, que vinham de cinco em cinco minutos perguntar se estava tudo "ok", ou o barulho insuportável das turbinas, ou a pressão que a altitude dava no ouvido. Não. Não era só isso. Conseguia ser ainda mais desagradável porque, _Et voilà_, por mais que não quisesse acabara justamente na poltrona entre Aiolia e Milo. Porque, sim, o avião era daquele péssimo tipo com fileira do meio.

Ou seja, nem ao menos no avião conseguiria ficar longe dos dois.

Intragável, intragável. Conheceram-se só no dia em que começaram a planejar o roubo, e aquilo fazia apenas mas duas semanas. Mas as duas semanas eram suficientes para chegar a conclusão que simplesmente odiava, detestava as discussões de Milo com Aiolia, ou as próprias discussões dele mesmo com Milo. _Em especial _as dele com Milo.

Não, quando o vira pela primeira vez, calado, tinha que admitir, o achara encantador. Lindo. Alto, com cabelos loiros compridos e ondulados, com um adorável sorriso meio tortinho. Jurava que as coisas poderiam dar bem mais certo que de fato estavam dando. Bem mais certo.

Mas o jeito caxias do grego já estava levando ele e Aiolia a loucura. Em especial no fatidico dia do roubo do quadro. Tão preocupado em executar cada passo do roubo exatamente como haviam planejado, acabara fazendo eles serem quase, _quase_, pegos. Mesmo que tivesse repetido milhões de vezes que improvisação as vezes é mais que necessária.

Mas não. Milo _tinha _que ter começado a discutir com Aiolia. No meio da Capela Cistina, em meio a um _roubo_

De fato, outra coisa que devia admitir é que por alguma razão as brigas dos dois o incomodavam demais. Principalmente as brigas que não levam os dois a socos, por alguma razão. O jeito que Milo se importava era... insuportável.

Incomodava, lhe dava nos nervos.

Camus olhou de relance para Milo sentado a sua direita. O loiro, com fone de ouvido, olhos fechados, completamente compenetrado na sabe-se-lá que musica ouvia. Voltou a olhar fixamente para a poltrona da frente, já que por alguma razão, que também desconhecia, olhar para ele era desconcertante. Para Camus, não para Milo. Sempre acaba se distraindo e observando _demais. _

Virou para a esquerda, dando de cara com um Aiolia num sono pesado. Invejava ele, já que não conseguia de jeito nenhum relaxar e dormir num avião. Nem ler, nem ouvir musica, nem dormir, nem nada. Dependendo da vez, nem comer, já que repudiava a comida sem sal do avião, e simplesmente detestava amendoins, comida padrão de aviões.

Voltou a sentar ereto, contemplando o nada adorável nada. Podia dizer até quantos micro risquinhos haviam no encosto da poltrona da frente porque já ficava olhando-a a tempos.

- Senhor, gostaria de alguma coisa? – Ouviu a voz fina da aeromoça que a quinze minutos atrás viera perguntar a mesma coisa. Já preparara-se mentalmente para dar uma resposta bem arredia quando percebeu que a moça não perguntava a ele, e sim a Milo, que, completamente absorto com sua musica, sequer percebera. – Senhor?

Milo abaixou os fones de ouvido e sorriu para a aeromoça. Camus bufou.

- Amendoins e água. – Respondeu, de modo gentil. Camus cruzou os braços e franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Com gás?

Milo acenou positivamente com a cabeça e a aeromoça sorriu de um jeito nada profissional.

Camus esquecera que outra coisa que detestava era água com gás.

- Já venho trazer, senhor.

- Não me chame de senhor, por favor... – Milo disse, voltando a colocar o fone no ouvido. – Me chame de Milo.

Quando ela saíra de cena, numa corridinha que Camus considerara patética, Milo disse, já novamente com os olhos fechados e batucando com os dedos:

- Não precisa ficar tão nervoso com isso.

- O que? – Camus perguntou, com uma careta, ainda com os braços cruzados. Não que não tivesse escutado. Escutara muito bem.

- Tem algum fone de ouvido invisível ai com você? – Milo tornou, num tom divertido. Olhava com o canto do olho para Camus, com um sorriso prá lá de maroto nos lábios. – Não precisa ficar nerv..

- Eu escutei o que você falou, não sou surdo. – Interrompeu, evitando cruzar o olhar com o loiro. – E eu não fiquei nervoso.

- Oh, sim. – Milo riu, enquanto a aeromoça (que viera, parecia, na velocidade da luz, com o que Milo pedira.) o servia. – E eu sou a Madonna, né.

A esquerda de Camus, Aiolia exclamou algo de um jeito sarcástico. Algo que lembrava muito bem um "até que parece.". O suficiente para o sorrizinho maroto de Milo se apagar de seu rosto e ser substituído com uma expressão nada amigável.

- Repete, seu babaca. – Rosnou, entre dentes.

"Mon dieu." Camus pensou, sacudindo a cabeça negativamente. Nem a uma poltrona de distancia os dois paravam. Talvez, não duvidava, nem a metros, parariam. Irritante.

- Não sou papagaio. – Aiolia replicou, batendo com os all's stars que calçava no chão.

- Re-pe-te. – Milo ordenou, curvando-se sobre Camus, para seu desespero.

- Olha, que inteligeeeente, ele sabe separar as silabas. – Aiolia cantarolou.

- Ora, seu...

Camus bateu nos apoiadores de braço da poltrona com força. Com força o suficiente para chamar a atenção dos dois crianções que brigavam. Aiolia e Milo (quase totalmente inclinado sobre ele) o olharam curiosos. Não parecia feliz.

-Chega! – Falou, num tom que chamou a atenção de outros passageiros. – To de saco cheio de vocês! Nem ao menos aqui vocês não poderiam parar de se alfinetar?

Aiolia encostou novamente na poltrona e Milo fez o mesmo, com os braços cruzados e um beicinho digno de criança birrenta.

- Só paro porque você pediu. – Disse, tomando um longo gole da água com gás. – Porque se...

- Che-ga. – Disse, calando Milo.

Mas não por muito tempo. Porque Camus tinha plena certeza que aquela viagem toda até Londres, para vender o quadro recém roubado a algum colecionador fanático, não seria nada calma ou fácil.

Principalmente para ele.

**x.x.x.x.x**

(1) - Meu sonho, poema de Alvarez de Azevedo

**Nota da Autora: **_TA-DÁÁÁ! Depois de muito tempo tentando colocar essa fic em pratica, cá estou. Confesso que vai ser difícil manter 3 fics grandes (sim, essa vai ser ;D), mas eu não resisto. Essa ideía implorava pra ser colocada em prática a tempos._

_O clima é meio baseado em Snatch, porcos e diamantes, uma aventura/ação meio bizarra com bastante comédia e matança. A principio esse capitulo começou meio darkzinho, mas vai tomar rumos mais aventurescos apartir do proximo._

_Obrigada a todo mundo que tava esperando essa fic (porque eu enrolei pacaraio, Lamari e Phil sabem XD), e obrigado a quem tomou um tempo pra ler. Aproveitem e tomem um tempo pra comentarm, porque eu só continuo com ela se o numero de comentarios eu considerar satisfatorio (evil)._

_Anyways, that's it. Reviews e Reviews x3_


	2. Cosa Nostra

**Capítulo 2:**

Cosa Nostra

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

A primeira coisa que Saga Gemini aprendeu a respeito da Máfia foi que a mesma não se resumiria a organizações e negócios ditos como criminosos. Em parte, de fato era, e a Santuário em especial se especializara no lucrativo e cobiçado ramo do contrabando de drogas ilícitas. Mas não. Não era só isso. Algo complexo, um submundo coberto de artimanhas e códigos que deveriam ser seguidos na risca. Um submundo que não se sustentaria sem um pulso firme comandando-a e que não se sustentaria sem aquilo que lhe ensinaram que era o mais importante: Influencia.

Influencia na política, na polícia e até (ou principalmente) na justiça. Uma Máfia-Estado, onde os mafiosos consolidam sua interferência e dos quais passam a representar seus interesses criminosos no Estado.

No entanto, havia algo que não podia ser controlado, extorquido, comandado por de baixo dos panos. Algo que conseguia ser ainda mais influente e poderosa que a própria Máfia, porque agia diretamente sobre a opinião do povo comum. A mídia, a tão temida mídia, a única que conseguiria arruinar até mesmo com uma organização como a Santuário.

E o que Saga mais temia já começava a acontecer. Por conta do desespero de um dos participantes de mais baixo escalão da Santuário, acabaram por um fio ínfimo a terem toda organização escancarada nos jornais e televisões. E por mais que a situação parecesse controlada, a sensação constante de insegurança continuava presente. Quem estava fazendo aquilo não iria parar tão cedo.

- Então, meus caros. – Saga disse, com um carregado tom de sarcasmo na voz, sentado displicentemente sobre uma das elegantes poltronas dispostas no cômodo. – Chamei vocês dois porque precisamos conversar.

Reuniões daquelas eram quase obrigatórias no meio mafioso da Grécia. Os três chefões das três máfias que comandavam Atenas, que possuíam além da rivalidade um acordo mútuo. Nenhum deles interferiria nos negócios um dos outros. Um acordo simples, prático, que até então funcionava muito bem. Até então.

- Jura? – Ironizou Julian Solo, chefe das organizações Solo e que cuidava do ramo dos cassinos e jogos de azar. Aparentava ter mais ou menos a mesma idade de Saga, e sua lábia se sustentava no seu charme estonteante. Alto, de rosto marcante e cabelos longos loiro escuro, de beleza indiscutível. O que tinha de bonito, tinha de poderoso. Não media esforços pra chegar aonde quisesse. – Achei que você só queria beber vinho conosco. A propósito, eu quero mais uma taça, por favor.

Saga estalou os dedos, sem tirar os olhos das duas pessoas a sua frente. Um senhor bem vestido apareceu no mesmo instante, com uma garrafa de alguma bela safra de vinho nas mãos. Assim que serviu Julian, a mulher ao seu lado fez um gesto para que lhe servisse também.

- Julian, Julian... O assunto deve ser sério, não é, Saga? – Disse a mulher, Hilda de Polaris, aquela que comandava o mais perigoso tipo de negocio, o comércio de armas. E a própria conseguia ser tão perigosa quanto. Era bonita, com cabelos loiros que caiam feito uma cascata em suas costas. De porte austero, Hilda intimidava. Mais do que qualquer um dos outros presentes na sala.

- Seríssimo, Hilda. – Pontuou Saga. – Sério até demais.

Julian bufou, e virou os olhos. – Saga, eu não tenho todo o tempo do mundo, não enrola.

- Calma, Julian, calma.. – Disse, de maneira bem devagar, propositadamente para irritar ainda mais Julian. – Antes de mais nada, preciso explicar umas coisas a vocês. Algo que ocorreu recentemente e que não está me deixando dormir.

- Mesmo que eu te ache bonito, e você sabe o porque, não me interessa como você dorme ou não. – Julian disse, arrancando uma risada de Hilda. Saga sorriu, inabalável. – Prossiga.

- Um subordinado meu, um garoto esforçado mas que é muito volúvel por motivos pessoais, acabou deixando escapar algumas informações sobre a Santuário para um jornalista qualquer. – Explicou, com calma. – A principio acreditei que o jornalista o extorquira, mas depois ele mesmo confessou os motivos dele.

- E você acreditou assim tão fácil? – Hilda falou, bebericando o vinho e fitando Saga, curiosa. – Eu ao menos não acreditaria em alguém que fizesse isso com a Asgard.

- Ele é volúvel, mas é ingênuo, Hilda, minha querida. – Saga explicou. – E fez isso porque uma terceira pessoa o convenceu a fazer o que fez. Segundo ele, essa pessoa ofereceu ajuda na busca pela irmã desaparecida dele, e ele acabou caindo. Mas isso não vem ao caso, o que eu preciso é fazer uma pergunta a vocês.

- Pois bem, faça. – Hilda pediu, educada porem seca.

- Essa pessoa _sabe _das nossas organizações, e está tentando exclusivamente ferrar a Santuário. Preciso que vocês sejam sinceros e me digam se algum de vocês está metido nisso.

Julian sorriu, e pousou a taça de cristal vazia sobre a mesinha de mogno no centro da sala.

- Está duvidando da nossa integridade, é? – Perguntou, cruzando os braços. – Pois então, também duvido da sua. E da sua, Hilda. Porque tem algum outro grupo querendo entrar no ramo dos cassinos e vocês dois sabem que eu _detesto _concorrência.

Saga percebeu Hilda se inquietar na poltrona em que sentava, mas não comentou nada. Até porque ele e ela estavam quase que juntos naquela situação. Umas conexões aqui, ali, e ambos arranjaram um negócio pequeno (comparado aos de Julian), porém lucrativo. Não chegaram a comentar nada um com o outro, mas ambos sabiam, e mantinham essa cumplicidade muda.

- Então temos um problema! – Saga exclamou. – Eu não confio em vocês, Julian não confia nós. Hilda, confias na gente? – Perguntou, não contendo uma risada. A loira riu, e com os olhos brilhando, fez um gesto negativo com a cabeça. Até Julian não agüentou, e quando já haviam visto, estavam os três rindo por um motivo bobo de uma situação séria. Talvez o vinho já tivesse começado a subir á cabeça.

- Mas então... – Saga retomou a linguagem "séria", mesmo que continuamente colocando a mãona boca para evitar o riso. – Hilda, algum motivo em especial?

- Nenhum em especial. Só acho que vocês são dois crápulas! – A loira disse, já gargalhando desde o inicio da frase. Julian acabou cuspindo um pouco de vinho e Saga segurava o abdome, rindo de se acabar. O senhor que servia as bebidas ao grupo virou os olhos, ao fundo da cena.

- Ai, Zeus, assim vocês me matam... – Julian disse, com a mão no peito e a cabeça apoiada para trás, no encosto da cadeira. Depois chamou com um estralo de dedos o senhor bem vestido do vinho e logo em seguida apontou mais uma vez para a taça de vinho na outra mão. – Quero mais!

- Nós definitivamente não prestamos, garoto Tang. – Saga disse, inclinando a taça com elegância para ser servido mais uma vez. Hilda fez o mesmo. – Mas precisamos fazer alguma coisa a respeito...

- Eu sei, Saga, e eu já havia pensado nisso. - Julian respondeu, já mais "dentro de si", mas ainda com um sorriso cínico no rosto. – Numa solução a longo, ou curto prazo, não sei.

- A, é? – Saga indagou, franzindo a testa. Estava ali uma coisa que não esperava. – O que?

- Já que nossa querida Hilda não tem motivo, pelo menos nesse momento, para nos achar dois crápulas... creio que a solução para nós é a infiltração de gente da nossa confiança na Máfia de cada um.

Bingo. Julian acertara em cheio aonde Saga gostaria de chegar. Já havia pensado na possibilidade de fazer Aldebaran "vigiar" a Solo e a Asgard, no entanto não havia pensado na possibilidade que Julian gostaria de fazer o mesmo.

- Já havia pensado nisso. – Saga disse, sorvendo-se de um gole da bebida. – Ia perguntar se vocês dois estavam de acordo com isso.

Saga percebeu os olhos de Julian brilhar. Ele tinha algo em mente, e sabia que não ia gostar nada disso.

- Eu estou de acordo, Saga. – Respondeu, fitando-o ainda com aquele brilho no olhar. – E você, Hilda?

- Vocês que são loucos, vocês que se entendam. Já percebi que isso aqui já virou pessoal, prefiro não me meter nisso.

Julian tomou uma expressão séria, e virou em direção a Hilda. – Mas vai, Hilda.

A loira engoliu o ultimo gole de vinho, com receio nos olhos. – Porque iria?

- Porque eu não confio em você também. – Explicou, deixando a taça de lado e cruzando os braços, sério. – E desconfio de você também. Não seria justo com o Saga.

- Ele tem razão, Hilda. – Saga interferiu. – Ao menos eu não aceitaria.

- Muito menos eu.

Acuada, a loira aquentou com a cabeça. Saga e Julian sorriram, e o primeiro retornou a falar:

- Então, estamos acertados. – Sorriu. – Algo a falar? Julian?

O loiro sorriu. – Sim.

Saga desejou não ter perguntado aquilo. Algo lhe dizia desde o inicio que Julian co0nseguiria virar o jogo para ele, e ele mesmo acaba concordando. – Hm?

- Creio que tenhamos que combinar quem queremos infiltrados. – Disse, sorrindo, e Saga engoliu em seco. – E a pessoa que eu quero na Santuário, _cunhado, _é Kanon Gemini.

**x.x.x.x.**

Certa vez, falaram-lhe que é preciso ter paixão para fazer qualquer coisa. Qualquer tipo de trabalho e serviço.

Afrodite não tinha paixão por aquilo. Amava. Amava e odiava ao mesmo tempo fazer o que fazia.

Amava por sentir prazer e odiava por não se sentir culpado. Matava pessoas mas não sentia peso algum na consciência. Pelo contrário.

Ajeitou o sobretudo branco que vestia assim que empurrou a porta do carro com uma certa violência e sentiu o vento forte lhe bater na face, balançando os longos cabelos louro-platinados. O clima ainda era aquele típico meio termo de outono, e já amaldiçoava o verão. Odiava o calor, e odiava a perspectiva de não poder usar mais aquele sobretudo.

Colocou uma das mãos por cima do bolso, para garantir se o que precisava estava ali. Olhou em volta, e se deparou com uma rua deserta ainda no fim de tarde, quando o céu já não é tão claro mas ainda sim não é completamente negro quanto á noite. Era a situação perfeita.

Caminhou decido pelo beco mal iluminado. O lugar fedia e chegava a dar nojo de olhar. Feio, fétido, detestável. Afrodite segurou com força o tecido pesado do casaco que vestia, não por medo (isso, jamais), mas como uma tentativa fracassada de se proteger da feiura daquele beco.

Murmurou algo em sueco, sua língua natal, procurando com os olhos o endereço do apartamento que anotara mentalmente. Quando deparou com uma portinhola cinzenta e imunda com um numero torto na parte superior, a franziu a testa e tomou coagem, mentalmente, para se aproximar. Com muita má vontade, e fazendo uma careta desgostosa, deu três batidas na porta.

Não recebendo nada em resposta, empurrou com a ponta dos dedos a porta, que se entreabriu. Limpou a mão no casaco como se quisesse se descontaminar, e deu uma examinada pela fresta da porta o interior. Escuro, porém vazio. Estranhou, mas chutou a porta do mesmo jeito. Entrou o mais rápido que conseguiu, e examinou atentamente o lugar.

Conseguia ser pior que o beco em que se localizava. Sujo era a palavra que melhor poderia descrever. Mesas viradas, paredes amareladas descascando e chão de madeira pútrida. Não viu uma, ou duas, mas sim um ninho de baratas em diversos cantos do lugar. Nojo.

- Quem é ? – Perguntou uma voz anasalada, vindo de um corredor minúsculo.

Afrodite não respondeu.

- Quem é?! – Tornou a perguntar, com grosseria, o homem. Apareceu das sombras, e o sueco controlou a vontade de rir. Como poderia um homem daqueles ter algo a ver (contra) a Santuário?

Baixo, magro e macilento, ele parecia um enfeite que complementava o visual decadente do apartamento. Parecia que não comia a tempos, vestia roupas tão puídas que parecia que a qualquer toque desmanchariam. Chegaria a ter pena (ou talvez apenas desprezo) se não fosse sua obrigação. Aquele homem ali devia a Santuário por não pagar o que devia. E não importava em que situação ela se encontrasse, se se comprometeu em pagar, ou cumpriria com a divida ou com a vida.

- Quem é, merda! – Tornou a perguntar o homem, com raiva. Afrodite sorriu.

Puxou a Magnum pesada e cuidadosamente polida do bolso do sobretudo e apontou para o homem.

Ele não conseguiu esboçar nenhuma reação antes que Afrodite mirasse e acertasse em cheio sua cabeça.

O corpo tombou e caiu no chão. Uma poça vermelho vivo cresceu no piso de madeira e Afrodite tirou uma rosa branca da manga. A jogou em direção ao corpo permaneceu ali até ela se sujar completamente de vermelho.

Com o mesmo nojo de outrora, abriu a porta e desapareceu.

**x.x.x.x**

O jato de água gelada do chuveiro tocou o rosto de Shura como gelo que toca uma superfície quente. Esperava que aquilo ao menos melhorasse a sensação de incomodo que a falta de nicotina estava causando em si, no entanto, sem resultado. Sentia-se tonto, quase febril.

Virou a cabeça para o lado, encharcando os ombros, braços e o peito bem torneado. Respirou fundo, olhos fechados e as mãos arranhando a própria pele, como se quisesse que a ducha surtisse mais efeito. Deixou a água molhar-lhe os cabelos e passou as mãos pelos mesmos, tirando as mechas teimosas grudadas em sua testa.

Nicotina. O que seu corpo e sua mente precisavam era isso, não água gelada.

Girou o registro, deixando as últimas gotas cair já nos cabelos molhados. Dentro do boxe, buscou com uma das mãos a toalha mais próxima, e enxugou-se o mínimo possível. Ainda nu, saiu do boxe, encharcando o chão com as gotas d'água que escorriam pelo seu corpo. Enrolou a toalha brança em torno da cintura, e assim caminhou até a sala.

Shura olhou pesaroso para o maço de cigarros que chegava a implorar para ser aberto em cima do apoio do sofá.

Mal saíra do banho e os sinais da falta daquele vício dos infernos já voltavam ainda mais á tona. Insone, não dormira um minuto sequer desde a noite em que colocara a decisão em prática, no entanto, aquele infelizmente não era o único sinal da abstinência de nicotina que sentia. Uma náusea que não passava com remédio algum, uma agitação que não só o impedia de dormir como o impedia de se concentrar em qualquer coisa, uma ansiedade infundada que o fazia andar de um lado para o outro, uma irritabilidade que era visível em qualquer lugar canto de seu apartamento. Mais bagunçado do que normalmente era, já que morava sozinho e não era o tipo mais organizado de pessoa, o lugar era tomado de móveis fora de lugar e coisas jogadas no chão. Até mesmo a Excalibur, a preciosa espada samurai de Shura, jazia jogada num canto, arremessada num momento de fúria incontrolável.

Nunca pensara que aquele a falta dos cigarros aparentemente inofensivo que fumava desde a adolescência poderia perturba-lo tanto.

Jogou-se contra o sofá e afundou a cabeça nas mãos. A cabeça girava, os olhos pesavam por um sono que, por mais que quisesse, não chegava de jeito nenhum. Não poderia ficar assim. Precisava dormir, repor as energias, não de uma tragada de cigarro. Uma _boa _tragada. Uma tragada que chegava a entorpecer, acalmar. Podia até sentir de novo a fumaça adentrando-lhe as narinas e...

Passou as mãos pelos cabelos úmidos, batendo um dos pés no chão num ritmo despropositado e que irritaria qualquer um. Iria passar, _sempre _passava. Ao menos era o que os ex fumantes diziam, com o peito inflado de orgulho por ter passado os "dez dias decisivos" . Não eram eles que falavam, que depois de dez dias, já era quase certo que a pessoa pararia de vez?

Shura riu, riu de si mesmo, porque de um modo ou de outro sabia que aquilo não era para ele. Ele, que chegava a ser mortal quando se tratava de serviços sujos, não conseguia vencer a ele mesmo. Não conseguia vencer ele mesmo na dependência estúpida por aquele maço estúpido parado ao seu lado.

Fez menção de puxar o maço com uma das mãos, mas voltou atrás. O encarou por alguns instantes e por fim o pegou. Não, não dava. Simplesmente não dava. Era maior que ele.

Já sentia de novo o contato aconchegante do cigarro em seus lábios quando ouviu o celular tocar, dentro do bolso do casaco pendurado na cadeira da cozinha, a alguns metros dali. Amaldiçoou quem quer que fosse o idiota que ligara e com um aperto, largou o cigarro recém aceso no cinzeiro ao lado aonde até alguns minutos atrás jazia o maço.

- Quem é? - Perguntou, assim que atendeu, sem sequer dar um "alô". A resposta fez esvanecer a vontade de fumar, e não conseguiu evitar um meio sorriso. – Fala, Pandora.

**x.x.x.x**

A faixada do _Crownwall _Hotel, no coração de Londres, pareceu convidativa e aconchegante aos olhos de Milo.

Sentia-se em casa na Inglaterra. Mesmo que o sangue em suas veias fosse completamente grego, ali se sentia melhor do que em qualquer lugar da Grécia. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, buscando sentir o aroma que o clima quente proporcionava naquela sua tão familiar cidade. Não evitou de sorrir, ao abrir os olhos novamente e se deparar com céu azul escuro e salpicado de estrelas.

Animara-se como nunca quando Saga lhe dissera que logo após o roubo em Roma, ele e mais os dois (que naquela situação ainda não havia conhecido) se dirigiriam a Inglaterra, a fim de ir em busca do colecionador de quadros do qual o nome fugia-lhe a cabeça. Não importava, ao menos aquela noite. Chegaram de uma viagem cansativa e complicada e estava em fim em terra firme. Em casa.

- Se não quer ser atropelado, sai do meio da rua. – Ouviu Camus dizer, a sua direita, num tom seco.

- Não seria má idéia... – Aiolia alfinetou, já parado em frente ao hotel.

Milo respondeu com o dedo médio erguido. – Vá a merda.

Aiolia fechou a cara. – Vá você.

Camus virou os olhos, Milo podia adivinhar, de saco cheio das brigas dos dois. Não tão de saco cheio quanto Milo estava de Aiolia, mas ainda sim bastante incomodado. Milo riu do jeito sério do outro, e em poucos passos já se encontrava a frente dos dois que o esperavam. Camus puxou o loiro pelo pulso, visivelmente impaciente, e Milo sentiu-se automaticamente constrangido com o contato quente da mão do outro sobre sua pele. No entanto, por alguma razão não tentou (ou não queria?) se desvencilhar.

- Quer tirar o pai da forca, Camus? – Perguntou, rindo da pressa infundada do outro. – E as malas?

- Não. – Respondeu, sem mais. E apontou a cabeça para o lado, indicando o gentil taxista que se dispusera a carregar as poucas malas dos três. Aiolia conversava de maneira animada e o ajudava com as próprias malas. Milo pensou se já havia existo pessoa pelo qual tivesse tanta, tanta antipatia.

- Oh, sim. – Franziu o cenho, assim que pararam a caminhada apressada para dentro do Crownwall. O clima dentro do hotel era gostoso, a decoração tinha um toque vitoriano, com uma certa predominância do tom marrom do mogno que cobria todo o lugar. Várias poltronas e sofás convidativos eram dispostos em quase toda a extensão do salão do hall de entrada, e uma lareira acesa (sabe se lá porque) imponente numa das paredes. Uma atendente simpática e sorridente se dirigiram aos dois, já parados em frente ao balcão.

- Bem vindos ao C_rownwall_ Hotel! – Disse, animada. Ajeitou o uniforme cor de vinho que vestia e tornou a levantar os olhos para os três (já que Aiolia já despachara o taxista e se encontrava apoiado displicentemente no balcão, ao lado das malas) . – Os senhores tem reservas?

Camus fez que sim com a cabeça e Milo evitou de rir. Não é que era uma graça o jeitão sisudo do ruivo?

E, não só o jeito, era obrigado a admitir, como todo o conjunto também. Camus era atraente, e desde o primeiro dia o achara possuidor de um charme sem tamanho. Era alto, com um corpo visivelmente bem delineado, com cabelos ruivos compridos e olhos num verde de dar inveja a qualquer esmeralda lapidada. E não podia negar também que lá no fundo (ou não tanto) queria se dar bem com ele. Melhor do que se davam, já que infelizmente o ruivo charmoso tinha um gênio terrível.

- No nome de quem? – Tornou a perguntar a atendente.

- Camus. Camus Albert. – E a moça franziu as sobrancelhas. – Como o filósofo, mas ao contrário.

Ela riu, daquela forma robotizada que normalmente os atendentes riem, e digitou algo no computador com uma agilidade e velocidade espantosas. – Pronto, três quartos separados, certo?

Camus acenou positivamente com a cabeça. A moça chamou alguém com um aceno e poucos segundos depois um garoto sorridente já havia se postado ao seu lado. Tinha no máximo dezesseis anos, usava um uniforme típico de valete, vermelho e cheio de botões na parte superior. Ainda vestia luvas brancas e tentava ajeitar na própria cabeça um chapeuzinho da mesma cor. A sua descendência oriental era evidente e usava os cabelos castanhos presos num rabo de cavalo curto. Com feitio doce, o garoto disse:

- Bem vindos! Deixem-me ajudar com as malas... – E segurou todas ao mesmo tempo. Quando as ergueu do chão Milo teve quase certeza que ele cairia de lado. Era pequeno, quase frágil, e era impossível saber de onde tirava forças pra carregar todas aquelas malas ao mesmo tempo. – Uh, pesadas!

- Bastante! – Aiolia disse, ajudando o garoto com uma ou duas malas. Desatou a puxar uma conversa com o mesmo, deixando Milo e Camus um pouco para trás:

- Hm, Camus "Como o filósofo só que ao contrário"... – Disse, fazendo graça, e recebendo em troca um olhar repreensão quase furioso. - Será que você podia fazer o favor de soltar a minha mão?

E do nada, ver Camus corando, constrangido, valera mais a pena do que voltar a Londres.

O ruivo soltou o pulso de Milo e evitou olha-lo. Murmurou alguma coisa que Milo não compreendeu e cruzou os braços e pode perceber suas bochechas corarem violentamente.

- Ora essa... – Resmungou.

- Ai, sabia que você resmunga demais? – Disse, andando de costas e rindo. – Relaxe e aproveite a viagem!

O que Camus respondera Milo não escutou. Tratou de virar as costas e seguir correndo atrás de Aiolia e do valete simpático do hotel antes que o ruivo pudesse fazer qualquer reclamação. Ao menos Milo saberia aproveitar aquela viagem muito bem, ao seu favor.

**x.x.x.x**

Máscara da Morte olhou para o relógio pendurado na parede a alguns metros, impaciente. Se havia uma coisa que detestava mais que tudo, era atrasos. Já havia perdido as contas de quantas horas já estava ali esperando, sentado numa mesa de canto de uma cafeteria qualquer no centro de Atenas. Já havia perdido as contas também de quantos cafézinhos já tomara no meio tempo.

Descafeinado, expresso, cappucino, frapuccino, com chocolate... Não duvidaria que tivesse experimentado todos os tipos diferentes de café que havia disponível naquele lugarzinho detestável. Porque pegara antipatia instantânea no exato momento que uma das garçonetes lhe pedira gentilmente para apagar o cigarro.

Passou as mãos pelos cabelos de modo que os arrepiava ainda mais. Porque Afrodite demorava tanto?

- O senhor precisa de mais alguma coisa? – Perguntou a garçonete, que aparecera de surpresa, e Máscara fechou a cara.

- Que você suma daqui. – Falou, sem sequer levantar o rosto. Ela murmurou algo que soou como "Mas que grosso!" mas Máscara ignorou completamente, bebendo o ultimo gole da xícara mais recente de café. O sorriso cínico de sempre reapareceu em seu rosto quando o líquido desceu quente por sua garganta.

A porta de vidro barulhenta da cafeteria sequer havia sido aberta e Máscara já sabia que entraria ali alguns segundos depois. E não deu outra. A porta se abriu e adentrou aquele que Máscara considerava a criatura mais bela que jamais existiu. Afrodite, com os cabelos loiros completamente bagunçados pelo vento, mas ainda assim mais belo que qualquer pessoa presente ali, logo o avistou, e veio em sua direção em passos rápidos, com uma Pandora a encalço.

- Demoraram. – Limitou-se a dizer, sorrindo cinicamente. Afrodite retribuiu e sentou-se ao seu lado. A primeira coisa que fez foi jogar a cabeça platinada para trás e suspirar. – Hm?

- Você não tem nem noção do buraco que eu tive que me enfiar. – Disse, massageando a testa com uma das mãos. – Horrível, imundo.

- Imaginei. – Falou, passando o braço por trás de onde Afrodite se sentara. Fitou Pandora e em seguida apontou com a cabeça para a cadeira do outro lado da mesa. – Senta.

Pandora virou os olhos e se sentou. Arrancou alguns olhares da clientela masculina por conta do vestido negro justo que usava. Seus cabelos mostravam a mesma ação ingrata do vento, mas ainda sim soltos, caindo-lhe nas costas, tão lisos e pretos que lembravam tinta.

- Eu fiquei no carro, mas a rua já era decadente. – Disse, apoiando os braços brancos sobre a mesa. Empurrou uma mecha de cabelo para atrás da orelha e se inclinou levemente em direção dos dois. – Mas o Afrodite foi rápido...

- Como sempre. – Máscara disse, numa tentativa, a sua maneira, de fazer um elogio. Afrodite riu.

- Oh, eu preciso dormir. – Reclamou o sueco, e o italiano franziu o cenho. – Dormir.

- Mas ainda não. – Bufou Máscara, cruzando os braços. – Pandora, ligou para o Shura?

A moça afirmou positivamente com a cabeça. – Enquanto o Afrodite fazia o serviço. Ele já, já chega.

- Pff. – Resmungou. – Se vocês demoraram todo esse tempo, imagina _ele. _

Pandora teve vontade de perguntar o porque da aparente antipatia do moreno por Shura, mas conteve-se. Não era tão próxima assim do italiano para se atrever a perguntar algo tão pessoal.

- Ah, Máscara da Morte... ainda não entendo o porque você não vai com a cara dele... – Afrodite suspirou, Pandora agradeceu internamente pelo loiro fazer a perguntar e saciar a sua própria curiosidade. Mas estranhou o tom sarcástico na voz do sueco.

Máscara inquietou-se na cadeira, com uma pra lá de visível perturbação. – Precisa dizer porque?

- Se estiver a fim de satisfazer minha curiosidade... – Disse o loiro, chamando a garçonete com uma das mãos. – E a da nossa querida Pandora, claro.

Máscara resmungou pela milésima vez no dia. – Ele é estranho. Fala de maneira ridícula e teatral e ainda foi capaz de...

- E quem seria normal nesse mundo, Máscara da Morte? – Perguntou Shura, que aparecera de surpresa e encarava a todos com uma expressão enigmática. – Você, que se pudesse colecionaria cabeças?

- Quem sabe. – Respondeu, não olhando-o nos olhos. Sabia que não era a pessoa mais normal que poderia existir, mas nada se comprava ao estranho e misterioso Shura. O espanhol de falas complicadas e atitudes incomuns. O moreno que usava de meios antiquados e (até Máscara precisava admitir) estilosos de executar assassinatos que cometia.

- Shura, senta. – Pandora interrompeu, antes que Shura ou Máscara pudessem falar qualquer coisa mais. O espanhol a olhou de cima a baixo, e ela fingiu que não percebeu. – Senta que nós quatro precisamos conversar.

* * *

**N/A: **_Tenho que ser sincera, sequer reli o capitulo. Pardon qualquer erro grotesco ou qualquer coisa que tenha aparecido, é que eu to postando correndo mesmo! Então, espero que tenham gostado! Cortei a conversa final no climax, porque eu queria postar hoje mesmo... mas... ó, ja aviso que a fic vai ser gigante 8D _

_PREPAREM-SE XD_

_Tá, agora vou indo. _

_Sorry a demora, e me contentem com reviews!_

_;ºººº_


	3. Inizia l'investigazione

**Capitulo 3:**

Inizia l'investigazione

**x.x.x.x.x.x**

Pandora sempre foi uma mulher muito paciente. Com sangue frio e uma calma quase inabalável, ela lidava como ninguém com os assuntos mais sérios da Santuário. No entanto, naquela noite, com o barulho da cafeteria lotada interferindo no seu raciocínio, não poderia esperar um segundo sequer. Antes mesmo que Shura pudesse sentar-se, Pandora começou a falar:

- Vocês sabem porque nós nos reunimos aqui hoje, não sabem? - Perguntou, fechando o círculo, num tom de voz baixo. Embora tivesse plena confiança que ninguém naquele estabelecimento fosse qualquer tipo de espião (já que, a Cafeteria era mais um dos pontos de reunião da Santuário), não poderia deixar pela própria sorte. Usou do sussurro, a melhor forma de começar.

Máscara da Morte tamborilou os dedos na mesa. Sorriu, e dirigiu os olhos (que até então fitavam Shura) à morena que jogava os cabelos para trás. - Lógico. - Sorriu. - Você nos chamou para contar com detalhes o que nos contou por alto no celular.

Pandora ignorou o tom sarcástico na voz do italiano, e prosseguiu:

- Exato. - Parou e tomou um gole do café recém servido. - Consegui algumas informações de valor com Radamanthys Wyvern , ontem durante a noite...

- Pandora Heinstein e seus métodos nada memoráveis... - Cantarolou, carregado de maldade na voz, Máscara da Morte. Estava acostumada, Pandora, a ter seus métodos julgados erroneamente, e ainda mais, com o sarcasmo maldoso do italiano, mas não pôde deixar de corar ao perceber a reação muda de Shura, que fuzilava Máscara com o olhar.

Mas o assunto não era seus meios, nem a má educação de Máscara, muito menos sua estranha relação com Shura. Algo muito acima de tudo isso, ignorou-os e postou-se novamente a falar:

- Não importa. - Disse, austera. - Demorei até fazê-lo falar mas..

- Um minuto, Pandora, um minuto. - Shura interrompeu, inclinando-se sobre a mesa. - Sou péssimo com nomes, Radamanthys seria...?

- É o jornalista. - Afrodite explicou, apoiando o braço por volta do sofá de canto. - Aquele do qual o Seiya acabou falando demais.

Shura balançou positivamente a cabeça, dando a brecha para Pandora prosseguir:

- Isso. - Pandora concordou, e empurrou o café para o lado. Inclinou-se sobre a mesa também. - Passei horas tentando fazê-lo comentar alguma coisa sobre isso sem levantar suspeita alguma, perguntando inocentemente que matérias ele estava trabalhando no momento, até que ele comentou a respeito de "_uma organização criminosa que atua em Athenas"_.

Afrodite suspirou, quase que inconformado e Pandora compreendeu o porque. Ver a Máfia daquela maneira era insultante. A Santuário não era uma mera organização criminosa. Era um negócio de família.

- Perguntei o que era, e, ele acabou falando que não sabia muita coisa.

- E você acreditou? - Máscara perguntou, bufando. - É óbvio que ele não entregaria a uma estranha algo assim, tão rápido.

- Mesmo que você não tenha me deixado terminar, acredite, ele não estava em posição de mentir qualquer coisa pra mim. - Disse, e tanto Afrodite quanto Shura contiveram o riso. - Mas, se me permitem continuar...

- Vai em frente. - Afrodite falou. Máscara cruzou os braços e franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Não era só isso, _óbvio. _Mas se eu tivesse pressa colocaria tudo a perder, e eu teria que dar cabo na nossa única pista. Aos poucos, fui fazendo-o falar mais e mais.

- Certo. E temos motivos para nos preocupar muito, Pan? - Afrodite perguntou, ligeiramente nervoso.

Pandora concordou com a cabeça, com uma expressão nada feliz no rosto. Afrodite suspirou mais uma vez.

- Ele acabou contando, por cima, sobre o que o Seiya falou. Não foi muito, o garoto só contou que sabia da existência de uma máfia ativa em Atenas. Mais de uma, não só a nossa.

- A Asgard e a Solo's. - Shura pensou alto. - Isso é ruim.

- Sim. - Pandora concordou. - Ele não sabia o nome de nenhuma delas, mas sabe da existência.

- Foi o Seiya que contou isso a ele, presumo. - Afrodite falou, franzindo a testa.

Pandora deu um sorriso descontente. O sueco tinha chegado ao ponto que ela queria que a conversa chegasse. - Aí que está. Não foi.

A reação dos três já era de se esperar. Máscara arregalou os olhos, e a expressão no rosto de Afrodite e Shura denotavam que, mais que curiosidade, o que sentiam era preocupação. Pandora sabia porque sentira-se daquele jeito na noite anterior, assim que ouvira aquelas palavras da boca do próprio Radamanthys.

- Explica agora, merda. - Máscara mandou, impaciente. - Odeio esse suspense idiota que você faz!

Ignorou. Tinha paciência de sobra. - O Seiya só lhe contou que sabia da existência de uma organização, não de várias. Não especificou, não falou mais que isso.

- Segundo o moleque, mandaram ele fazer isso. - Máscara comentou. - Ligaram para ele e falaram se ele falasse alguma coisa, ele receberia ajuda para encontrar a irmã desaparecida.

- Sim, e, eu não contei a vocês antes, mas descobri isso com o Radamanthys, antes do Afrodite me contar no carro sobre o interrogatório. - A reação foi a mesma que a anterior, só que pior. Num misto de curiosidade e preocupação, entrava também o desespero. A situação interligava-se cada vez mais, e, até ali, sem nenhuma solução ainda.

- Mas como isso?! - Afrodite indagou. - Como ficou sabendo pelo Radamanthys?

- Segundo ele, o lance do Seiya lhe contar foi armação entre o diretor do jornal que ele trabalha e a pessoa que telefonou ao Seiya. Eles não sabem quem é, porque a tal pessoa não se identificou, nem lhe deram informação nenhuma. Mas no anonimato lhe persuadiram a procurar Seiya, garantindo fonte para um assunto que daria muita repercussão na mídia.

- Porque a pessoa sabia que o Seiya seria a pessoa que abriria a boca com mais facilidade... - Shura concluiu, com a testa franzida, como se fizesse anotações mentais.

- Porque... - Pandora adicionou, sabendo que o espanhol chegaria na conclusão.

- Porque o anônimo assim poderia empurrar os jornalistas para as informações, e não ter nenhuma ligação com isso. - Finalizou, e Pandora lançou-lhe um sorriso.

- Em suma, não teria seu nome metido no meio e nos ferraria mesmo assim. - Máscara falou, e deu um murro na mesa. - Merda.

- Isso. - Pandora concordou, ajeitando-se na cadeira. - O que nos leva a entender que...

- A tal pessoa é da Santuário. - Afrodite deduziu, e, embora Pandora quisesse que sua dedução estivesse errada, sabia. Era, de fato, alguém da Santuário.

E poderia ser qualquer um.

- E que diabos nós vamos fazer agora? - Máscara perguntou, pela primeira vez sem nenhum mau-humor, sarcasmo ou ironia. Era medo, o que Máscara da Morte sentia.

Pandora nada disse. Não tinha resposta para dar a Máscara, muito menos a si mesma. A situação, perigosa, não tinha solução até aquele momento. E, mais que tudo, aquilo assustava. A Santuário estava em risco, e o culpado poderia ser qualquer um.

**x.x.x.x.x.x**

Camus, exausto, jogou-se na cama do hotel assim que jogou todos seus pertences num canto qualquer.

Não havia descansado nada desde o fatídico roubo até ali, e tudo que mais queria era dormir. Fechar os olhos e esquecer de todos os problemas que carregava consigo até o dia seguinte, bem tarde. Não ligava a mínima, ao menos ali, que se encontravam no país mais odiável que já tivera a infelicidade de conhecer. Queria, precisava, ansiava por uma noite de sono.

Sequer se preocupava em tomar um banho. Na manhã seguinte ele tomaria, não importava. Estava exausto, e assim que suas costas entraram em contato com o colchão macio, não tinha força alguma para levantar. A perspectiva da longa caminhada até o banheiro, e todo o ritual de tirar as roupas e banhar-se parecia, naquele momento, impossível. Estender o braço até alcançar o travesseiro e trazê-lo até debaixo de sua nuca era o máximo que iria fazer.

E assim, Camus colou as pálpebras. Deixou escapar um sorriso singelo, pela felicidade boba de poder finalmente dormir, e apoiou as duas mãos atrás da cabeça. Não considerou a possibilidade de levantar e apagar a luz, embora a luz o incomodasse um pouco, já que iria estar completamente apagado em alguns instantes. Podia até sentir a onda devastadora de sonhos que estava para vir, e aquele lento apagar da realidade já vinha mais rápido que o de costume. Quase dormindo, quase dormindo, quase dormindo...

Até que, por uma infelicidade do destino, ou pura Lei de Murphy, alguém bateu a porta. Camus iria ignorar a batida até, se o tal alguém não tivesse insistido por uns dois, três minutos, até finalmente cansar e abrir logo a porta, já que Camus não havia trancado ou ao menos colocado o aviso em letras garrafais de: "Não pertube!". E lá se foi as horinhas de sono serem adiantadas, por sabe-se lá quanto tempo. O perturbador de descanso era Aiolia Léandros¹, um de seus companheiros de Máfia, roubo e viagem, e aquele que era considerado o melhor ladrão dentre todo seu pequeno grupo.

Mas, Camus não dava a mínima, ao menos ali. Não levantou porque o colega pediu educadamente, mas sim porque aquela noite, ah, Aiolia viraria picadinho.

- CAMUS! Tá maluco, homem? - Aiolia disse, esfregando o pescoço, após uma tentativa sonolenta de Camus lhe estrangular. - Eu vim aqui porque nós três precisamos conversar, caramba!

- Aiolia... - Camus rosnou, entre dentes. - São uma e meia da manhã... nós _acabamos _de vir de duas horas de vôo, e antes dessas duas horas nós passamos DOIS DIAS SEM DORMIR! Então, PELO AMOR DE DEUS, da próxima vez decida uma reunião depois de no mínimo... OITO HORAS DE SONO!

O grego, perante ao chilique noturno de Camus, nada fez a não ser rir. De fato, até o próprio Camus riria de si mesmo se não estivesse tão absurdamente sonolento e raivoso, porque não era para menos. Um ruivo com os cabelos despenteados, descalço, com a roupa completamente amarrotada, com os punhos fechados e tremendo de raiva, resmungando para o chão em francês, no meio do corredor, era no mínimo, incomum. Seria gentileza dizer que parecia um louco.

- Tá, desculpa. - Aiolia abanou a mão no ar. - Não importa, agora você acordou. Veste os sapatos e dá um jeito no cabelo que eu e o babaca estaremos lá na suíte 202. E se voltar a dormir eu venho aqui com o exército londrino, tá, porque precisamos discutir uma coisa antes de começar amanha de manhã.

Antes que pudesse esboçar qualquer tipo de reação, Aiolia já voltava ao provável percurso anterior, cantarolando alguma música que Camus não conhecia, ou ao menos não lembrava.

Embora a idéia de estrangular Aiolia no corredor parecesse bastante tentadora, não viu outra melhor maneira de sair daquilo do que se arrastar novamente para dentro do quarto e lavar o rosto. A reunião não demoraria tanto assim, e logo logo poderia voltar a esticar o corpo sobre a colcha fofa e branquinha sobre a cama.

**x.x.x.x.x.x**

As coisas não andavam bem para Saga Gemini. E o próprio percebeu isso, assim que tornou em um único gole o copo de whisky.

Odiava a situação que sua amada Máfia se encontrava, mas, mais que isso, odiava duvidar da própria capacidade. O mesmo pensamento de que ele não era preparado para controlar tudo aquilo martelava e martelava sem parar na sua cabeça, e nem a garrafa de whisky escocês pela metade conseguia fazer parar. A Máfia sofria pelo constante medo de ser descoberta pela mídia, por culpa de seu comando falho.

Nunca havia acontecido tal coisa, e a Máfia do Santuário existia há anos, décadas.

Angustiado, e já um pouco alto pela bebida, deitou a cabeça no encosto da cadeira e deixou a história da sua família refrescar em sua memória:

Muito antes de Saga sequer pensar em nascer, a Família Gemini, imigrada da Itália para a Grécia no início da década quarenta, já iniciava na época um modesto negócio de venda de armas. Negócio pequeno, sim, mas ainda sim de importância absoluta no dito submundo criminoso. Ilegalmente, vendiam armas às até então máfias dominantes no território grego. Conquistaram, aos poucos, o domínio do negócio, tornando-se os homens de preferência dos chefões daquele período.

No entanto, o patriarca Gemini não se considerava satisfeito com o total controle nas vendas do mercado negro. Sedento de poder, defeito ou qualidade presentes no sangue Gemini, ele queria mais. Com o passar dos anos, além da venda de armas, a família já havia conquistado o ramo dos jogos ilegais, mais importante, o das drogas, o mais lucrativo de todos.

E, aos poucos, havia se consolidado como a Máfia mais influente de toda Grécia. E, deixando de ser a simplória Família Gemini, se tornou Santuário. Como viria, mais tarde, a chamar-se: Máfia do Santuário.

Após um período de ouro que se estendeu da década de cinquenta a sessenta, as constantes brigas entre antigo trio de comandantes acabou trazendo ao grupo uma divisão definitiva. Não havendo jeito de continuarem no mesmo ramo, a Máfia se fragmentou em três:

Um, com o negócio inicial de venda de armas. Outro, com o de jogos ilegais. E o último, o que mais carregava o sangue Gemini, com o ramo das drogas, tão em alta naquela década. O único que manteve o nome original e o único que era, de fato, o verdadeiro chefe. E sendo o primeiro das três gerações que estavam para segui-lo, passou o comando para seu filho pouco antes de morrer, esperando que este fizesse o mesmo com seu primogênito.

No entanto, não esperava ele que seu sucessor tivesse os problemas que teve. O filho mais velho acabou tendo dois filhos, gêmeos idênticos, que viriam a ser batizados de Kanon e Saga Gemini, e ambos ansiavam pelo total controle da Santuário desde a adolescência. Tendo que escolher um dos dois como seu sucessor, o patriarca escolheu Saga, esperando que Kanon pudesse compreender, o que não aconteceu. Revoltado por ter sido, implicitamente, julgado como o filho não merecedor do comando da Máfia, e com um crescente ódio e inveja para com o irmão, Kanon fugiu. Foi acolhido por Julian Solo, seu amigo que viria se tornar seu amante pouco depois. Que, por ironia do destino, era o filho esperando para ter controle da Máfia Solo, uma das fragmentações da antiga Santuário.

E enquanto Kanon se tornava aos poucos o braço direito de Julian, Saga era considerado o grande chefe da Grécia. Controlava não só seu próprio negócio, mas como também todo o poder judicial e político grego. Tinha em seu comando vários homens e mulheres que trabalhavam para o bem maior da Máfia, o que o fazia quase invencível.

_Quase_.

Saga abriu os olhos, e voltou-se a sentar ereto na cadeira.

Não só o sentimento da total falta de controle, pela primeira vez, Saga sentia-se inseguro. Impotente pela informação recém dada por Afrodite e Máscara da Morte de que havia um traidor entre o grupo.

E se não bastasse, ainda havia que aturar o irmão, depois de anos sem o ver, por conta daquele estúpido pacto entre as três facções.

As coisas não andavam bem para Saga Gemini. E, sabendo disso, virou mais um copo de whisky.

**x.x.x.x.x.x**

Aldebaran mal havia estacionado o carro na garagem do prédio onde morava, quando Saga Gemini lhe ligou, pedindo-o para voltar.

Foi obrigado a dar um murro no volante, porque, tinha paciência de ouro, mas também não era santo. Saga havia deixado ele tirar uns quatro dias para visitar sua família no Brasil, e ele estava indo arrumar alguma mala no apartamento naquele mesmo instante. Além de chefe Saga era seu amigo, amigos cumprem promessas.

Jogou o tronco contra o estofado do banco de motorista, e massageou a testa com uma das mãos. Não via a hora de viajar, embora tivesse bastantes bons motivos de passar com gosto os quatro dias na Grécia. Porém sentia falta de casa, e faziam meses que não ia visitar os pais no seu país de nascença. Desde que entrara oficialmente no submundo grego, Aldebaran dificilmente conseguia tempo. Queria, sim, trazer os seus pais para a Grécia, mas nunca que eles aceitariam. A vida deles era lá, no Brasil. Como a de Aldebaran já fora um dia.

Ajustou o retrovisor, de modo que pudesse olhar a si mesmo no espelho para ajeitar os cabelos. E o reflexo mostrava uma beleza pra lá de diferente da grega. Aldebaran era um homem de corpo bonito, alto, forte. O rosto, emoldurado por cabelos lisos e negros que chegavam até os ombros, possuía um queixo quadrado másculo, olhos absurdamente negros e nariz ligeiramente adunco. Tinha uma expressão forte, e que ninguém esquecia fácil.

Passou os dedos entre os cabelos, numa tentativa de arrumar o estrago que o vento da janela aberta havia feito, e logo em seguida de re-arrumar o retrovisor, ligou a chave do carro, ouvindo costumeiro ronco do motor. Tentou não pensar no que Gemini poderia querer, já que Aldebaran não tinha um trabalho especifico na Máfia. Era uma espécie de braço direito de Saga, fazia de tudo um pouco, não tinha um trabalho específico assim como Mu, que lidava como ninguém com a politicagem entre a Máfia e a policia.

E, como se tivesse adivinhado...

- Alô. - Disse, com a voz rouca, na chamada do celular recém atendido. Riu ao ouvir o que a pessoa no outro lado da linha falou e continuou: - Certo. Aonde te encontro?

**x.x.x.x.x.x**

Milo simplesmente se estranhou.

Não era comum ter aceitado sem ameaçar de morte o pedido de Aiolia de se reunirem na sua suíte, muito menos ter aceitado sem ameaçar de morte o pedido disfarçado de mandar pra bem longe uma noite de sono bem merecida. Suas costas doíam, imploravam por serem encostadas em alguma superfície macia, e precisava desesperadamente de um banho, daqueles bem demorados e que o fizessem cochilar na banheira. Mas não, pelo o contrário. Milo acabou concordando, e sendo até educado demais. Talvez os ares de sua amada Londres lhe deixassem menos mau humorado com os outros, ou coisa parecida.

Buscou uma das mini garrafinhas de bebida alcoólica sobre a cômoda, e serviu-se de um gole. Deu uma olhadela ligeira ao quadro roubado, enrolado e jogado sobre uma poltrona no outro lado da suíte, e jogou a cabeleira loira para trás, apoiando os pés na mesa logo a frente do sofazinho que se sentava. Não era justo que a suíte de Aiolia fosse tão grande comparada a dele...

Será que os aposentos de Camus também eram maiores, ou sua cama mais confortável?

Milo riu ao imaginar o quanto gostaria de testa-la, mas logo espantou os pensamentos da cabeça. Não era hora, nem tempo de pensar em nada com tamanho duplo sentido. O babaca queria conversar em ele e com Camus, então, era hora de reunião!

- Tira os pés da mesa, idiota. - Aiolia resmungou, batendo porta. Milo franziu o cenho.

- Mas o quarto nem é seu de verdade, babaca.

Aiolia o repreendeu com o olhar, e Milo só deu uma risada zombeteira. Não faria diferença, e, obedecer o babaca... há, jamais!

- O que vocês querem falar? - Perguntou Camus, o segundo a resmungar batendo a porta. Milo conteve a vontade de rir da expressão sonolenta do francês contrastando com a visível falta de bom humor do mesmo. - Você, tira os pés de cima da mesa.

O loiro virou os olhos, mas assim o fez. Aiolia sussurrou algo que lembrava demais como "pau mandado". Se Milo iria relcamar ou retribuir com outro xingamento, nem ele mesmo soube. Camus tratou logo de metralhar:

- Aiolia, o que quer conosco?

**

* * *

**

**¹: **Nome grego para "homem-leão". Isso é auto-explicativo né? XD

**N/A:**_ E Enfermeira VOLTA A ATIVA:D Depois de milenios postando pingados ou não postando nada... tcha-naaaan! E, desculpem o capitulo curto (psicose com numero de paginas) mas como eu utilizei quatro personagens que normalmente tem cenas solo e tchuns, na mesma cena, ficou menorzinho. Espero que nao tenha ficado confuso, ou chato. Aos fãs de camus/milo, a relação começa a esquentar em breve, mas nao sei quando. XD_

_Que seja, reviewzem, e me façam feliz! Se nao tiver boa saida o capitulo eu sentimentalizo e cometo suicidio virtual u.u_

_XD_

_E, um brigadão a Lamari por ter lido antes e tchuns! valeeeeeeeeeeeu ;º_

_Reviews e reviews :D_


	4. Impazienza

**Capitulo 4:**

Impazienza

**x.x.x.x.x.x**

- Aiolia, o que quer conosco? - Havia perguntado Camus, segundos antes de se sentar, com pouca calma, do sofá de tecido chenille laranja.

E o rapaz sorriu ao ouvir a pergunta. Era pespicaz e brilhante demais para sua idade, no máximo vinte anos de idade, no entanto tinha como maior defeito a impaciencia, e por tal motivo havia chamado tão precipitadamente os dois companheiros de roubo a aquela hora da noite.

- Vocês sabem... - Começou, andando de um lado para o outro com as mãos nos bolsos da calça jeans. - Que o tal Mitsumada Kiddo queria que nós ligassemos a ele assim que chegassemos na Inglaterra, não é?

Milo balançou positivamente a cabeça e fez um gesto inquieto com uma das mãos como se dissesse para o outro que parasse com a enrolação e fosse direto ao assunto. Camus, por sua vez, nada dizia e nada fazia. Apenas olhava com para Aiolia com os olhos esverdeados semi-cerrados, talvez de raiva ou talvez de sono, ou talvez os dois.

- Eu liguei para ele ainda pouco. - Disse Aiolia, sentando-se na cama king-size da suíte. - Avisar para ele que estava tudo certo, que o quadro já estava conosco e que amanha mesmo poderiamos finalizar o negócio.

Camus bufou. - E daí?

Aiolia pos-se a brincar distraídamente com a tampa do cilíndro perolado em que se encontrava o valioso quadro roubado, e sem levantar os olhos, disse:

- E dai que ele nos mandou esperar aqui por algumas semanas porque precisava resolver uns assuntos na Grécia.

- E você não aceitou, certo? - Camus indagou, inclinando-se para afrente e apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos. - Podemos vender o quadro para outro colecionador, você sabe disso.

Aiolia sorriu ardilosamente, ainda abrindo e fechando a tampa do cilíndro como quem não quisesse nada. Esperava que um dos dois falasse tal coisa, era de se esperar. - Aceitei sim.

Camus levou a mão a testa e sacudiu o cabelo ruivo em descrença. - Pode me dizer porque raios aceitou isso?

- Ele foi velar a neta, que foi assassinada essa semana. - Argumentou o moreno, deixando de lado o objeto e postando-se a observar, com os ombros abaixados, para a porta aberta do banheiro. - E disse que se não esperassemos, ele poderia nos denunciar anonimadamente.

O francês virou os olhos. - Temos proteção e você sabe disso. Se ele fizesse tal coisa acabaria tendo o mesmo fim que a neta.

Milo, até então quieto e com as sobrancelhas franzidas em dúvidas, levantou a voz: - Se ele nos denunciasse, na pior das hipóteses lembrariamos a polícia que quem encomendou o roubo foi ele. E como o Camus bem lembrou nós somos protegidos. - Respirou fundo e passou a mão nos cabelos. - Aiolia, seu idiota.

- Idiota é você. - Replicou Aiolia, virando-se repentinamente. - E se vocês dois me deixassem explicar eu diria o porque eu aceitei o que o homem mandou.

- Então explica. - Camus ordenou, passando os braços por trás do encosto do sofá.

Milo encostou-se, e como em coro com Camus, disse:

- Tá esperando o quê?

Aiolia por sua vez se levantou sem pressa. Internamente sorria perante a pesctiva de finalmente poder começar a colocar seus planos em prática. - Eu aceitei porque tive uma idéia... não sei se vocês vão aceitar, mas seria lucrativo para todos, já que acabamos virando um grupo...

Camus cerrou as sobrancelhas. - E que idéia seria essa?

- Um roubo. - Os olhos castanhos de Aiolia brilharam em excitação. - No Museu Britânico.

**x.x.x.x.x.x**

A noite quente e sem vento explicavam por si sós a mudança de estação que estava por vir. Shura carregava o sobretudo negro pendurado em um dos ombros, deixando a blusa branca sem mangas a mostra pela primeira vez ao longo do dia, e caminhava sem pressa pela ruela estreita e escura a uns dois quarteirões de distância de seu apartamento. O cigarro aceso, pendendo no canto do lábio, criava uma fumaça singular que serviria até como rastro. Tirou-o da boca e deixou cair as cinzas no chão, ainda caminhando. E o silêncio mórbido da caminhada noturna foi cortada por seu acompanhante:

- Me empresta o isqueiro. - Pediu, em tom de ordem, Máscara da Morte, que só o acompanhava porque moravam quase na mesma quadra. Os dois, juntamente com Afrodite e Pandora passaram o restante da tarde naquele Café, discutindo sem chegar a lugar algum sobre o tal traídor do qual precisavam encontrar, mas tomaram lados opostos na volta de cada um para suas respectivas casas e apartamentos. Estavam a sós, na ruela escura de um bairro que se tornava sombrío demais durante a noite.

Shura tirou o objeto do bolso e entregou a Máscara sem dizer nada ou sequer virar o rosto. Máscara acendeu um cigarro e devolvei o isqueiro a Shura, e quando baforaram a mesa fumaça cinzenta quase ao mesmo tempo, iniciaram a primeira e única conversa que tiveram a noite inteira, desde que tomaram o mesmo rumo:

- O que você acha de tudo isso? - Perguntou o italiano, olhando de relance para a figura taciturna e quieta ao seu lado.

- Isso o que?

- Isso de ter um traidor entre nós. - Explicou, gesticulando com as mãos, inclusive a que segurava o cigarro. - Achei que você em especial poderia ter algum comentário sobre o assunto, espanhol, já que você já lidou com um traídor uma vez.

E sorriu, sarcástico, ao perceber que os olhos verdes de Shura o encaravam de lado com um certo brilho. Chegava a espantar-se com a própria cretinagem. Era a primeira vez que um assunto a muito tempo esquecido na memória de toda Santuário ficava tão próximo de ser discutido, e por mais proíbido de menciona-lo que fosse, não pode resistir a tentação de irrita-lo.

- Você sabe o que eu penso a respeito disso. - Respondeu ele, sem demonstrar maior importancia, deixando morrer a brecha para seus passado obscuro.

Máscara levantou uma das sobrancelhas enquanto dava uma nova baforada no ar. - Acho que eu não preciso dizer que comigo você não precisa ser tão anti-social, espanhol.

Shura não o encarou, e sacudiu as cinzas acumuladas na ponta do cigarro no ar. - Eu já disse durante a tarde, precisamos de novas pistas pra poder falar alguma coisa. Por enquanto estamos de mãos atadas.

Máscara, com uma expressão zombeteira, balançou a cabença em concordância. - De fato você tem razão, espanhol. Mas cheguei a imaginar que talvez você tivesse alguma ideiazinha brilhante. Você ou a sua garota.

- Ela tem nome.

- Pandora, certo. - Disse, afundando uma das mãos no bolso. - Você entendeu a quem eu me referia, não precisava de frescura.

- Não é frescura. - Respondeu, sem mais complemento algum. E Máscara da Morte riu.

- Eu fico imaginando o que você viu nela. - Falou, ainda em meio a risos carregados de humor irônico e ofensivo.

- O mesmo que você deve ter visto em Afrodite.

As gargalhadas deram lugar a um sorriso enviesado e misterioso nos lábios do italiano. - Não é o mesmo, você sabe disso... o que eu vi, no Afrodite... você também viu. Ou já esqueceu que antes de se interessar pela branquela metida a gótica você também já não teve um _affair _com ele?

A reação que Shura teve era justamente o que mais Máscara da Morte queria. Vê-lo se descontrolar, perder aquela pose soturna e tão séria que carregava pra todo lugar. Shura, com uma fúria sem explicação jogou-o contra a parede do prédio abandonado junta a calçada, prendendo-o com o braço direito e segurando sua camiseta com a mesma mão que segurava o cigarro, quase sufocando-o. Mas ainda sim Máscara voltou a rir. Riu insano, descontrolado, quase psicótico.

- Seu desgraçado! - Rosnou Shura, prensando-o com mais voracidade contra o muro, segurando mais forte a camiseta do italiano a ponto de faze-lo respirar descompassadamente. - Quando vai deixar de ser tão filho da puta?

- Não se pode negar as origens. - Respondeu, tragando o cigarro, ignorando o fato que mal conseguira respirar. E expirou com a boca a fumaça no rosto de Shura. - Não é mesmo, espanhol?

- Você quer acordar um dia sem essa sua cabeça nojenta, desgraçado! - Continuou, com a respiração pesada e o coração acelerando furiosamente. A cada vez que sentia o hálito quente e com gosto de nicotina de Máscara da Morte mais vontade tinha de mata-lo ali mesmo. Raiva era pouco, comparado ao eu sentia em relação ao italiano. Era ódio misturado a uma tensão que crescia a cada dia. - Quer, não quer?!

- Eu estava pensando, o porque de tanta raiva que existe entre nós. Sabe a que conclusão eu cheguei? - Máscara da Morte falou, como se não estivesse em tal posição tão vulnerável junto a Shura, calmo e cínico. Chegou os lábios ao pé do ouvido de Shura e com a voz rouca sussurou: - No final das contas, você deve imaginar que eu te quero da mesma forma que quero o Afrodite...

A resposta de Shura foi um soco que levou o rosto do italiano sangrar. E a resposta ao soco, por sua vez, foi mais uma gargalhada louca de Máscara da Morte.

- Você sabe que é verdade, espanhol... - Disse, com uma das mãos tingida de vermelho pelo sangue que escorria pelo nariz, e propositadamente deixando o ar dúbio da frase perante a situação. - Você sabe...

Antes que o punho fechado de Shura o atingisse mais uma vez, um celular tocou. Shura abaixou a mão, se afastou alguns centímetros ainda controlando-o com os olhos, e atendeu o celular.

Ao ouvir quem era, ameaçou o italiano uma última vez antes de virar a esquina. E mais uma vez a gargalhada insana de Máscara da Morte ecoou na ruela escura.

**x.x.x.x.x.x**

- Um roubo. No Museu Britânico.

- Como?! - Foi a única coisa que Milo conseguiu indagar assim que Aiolia falou. - Ahn?!

- Porque lá? - Camus também perguntou, não menos chocado (porém menos embasbado) do que Milo. - Algo me diz que...

Aiolia sorriu, arqueou as sobrancelhas como se convidasse Camus a terminar a frase.

- Você já tem algo em mente... - Camus completou, com o queixo ligeiramente caído.

- Pior que isso! - Milo exclamou, em exaltação. - Ele já _planejou _alguma coisa! Tenho certeza!

E de fato Camus tinha que concordar com o que Milo dizia. Era mais do que visível pela expressão de Aiolia que ele já havia armado e combinado alguma coisa a respeito do roubo. O jeito que o rapaz sorria o entregava completamente.

- Tem razão... - Aiolia passou as mãos pelo cabelo e levantou da cama. - Eu de fato já tenho algo em mente...

- E tá esperando o que pra contar?

- Vocês sabem... - Começou, andando de um lado para o outro deixando um Camus e um Milo, sentados lado a lado, olhando-o ansiosos. - Um tal busto de um faraó que existe no Museu Britânico?

Camus percebeu Milo exclamar para si mesmo um "Ahh" em concordância. Arqueou uma das sobrancelhas. - Busto de faraó?

Aiolia balançou a cabeça. - Sim. É um tesouro arqueológico achado a algumas décadas por um inglês, e alguns egípcios acham um absurdo que esse busto esteja aqui e não lá no Egito. Um cara que eu conheci é um desses, e sabe o que eu faço. Disse que nos pagaria bem, caso fizessemos tal "devolução do tesouro nacional deles". - E, acrescentou, obsrvando as expressões marcadas no rosto da dupla a sua frente - Coisa de colecionador maluco, vocês devem saber do que eu estou falando.

- E se sei. - Camus comentou, voltando a encostar-se contra o sofá e passando mais uma vez o braço por trás dos ombros de um Milo que pareceu mais animado do que constrangido. - Metade desses colecionadores acham que estão fazendo um favor a obra trazendo-as de volta aos seus locais de origem, mas não passa de lorota.

- Exato. - Disse, parando sua caminhada repetitiva em frente ao espelho do banheiro. - E eu precisava que vocês aceitassem para ligar pro cara e falar que iremos mesmo fazer o serviço.

- Mas precisava perguntar isso logo agora? - Milo indagou, tomando as dores do sono perdido do ruivo ao seu lado. - Já são umas duas da manhã.

- Tenho meus motivos. - Respondeu Aiolia, sem mais. E virou em direção a eles. - Mas... vocês aceitam ou não aceitam?

Camus e Milo trocaram um olhar pra lá de significativo, como se perguntassem entre si se deveriam cair naquela ou não. E em uníssono responderam:

- Aceitamos.

**x.x.x.x.x.x**

Já era bem tarde quando Pandora Heinstein parou seu carro em frente a central de pedidos do drive thrude uma lanchonete qualquer que abria vinte e quatro horas. Não costumava comer naquele tipo de lugar, mas considerando o horário que era e a sua falta de vontade de procurar algum supermercado ou restaurante aberto as duas e pouco da manhça, era sua única opção.

- Boa noite! Qual o seu pedido? - Perguntou uma moça sem graça com o uniforme da lanchonete, no parapeito que separava o carro de dentro do estabelecimento. Pandora apoiou o braço no vidro aberto da janela e abaixou a cabeça de modo que pudesse ver o cartaz com as opções.

- Ahm... - Franziu o cenho, buscando algo no menu gigantesco que parecesse do seu agrado. - Porção grande de batatas fritas e coca cola _light._

- É tudo que deseja, senhora? - Indagou, convidativa, a mocinha sem graça. - Por mais vinte e cinco centavos você pod...

- Só isso. - Interrompeu um tanto ríspida, e a garota deu um sorriso amarelo.

- É só aguardar ali na frente que o pedido já sai!

Pandora não respondeu e andou o carro até aonde a menina havia apontado. E durante o tempo em que esperava, um tanto impaciente, jogou a cabeleira negra para trás, encostando preguiçosamente no banco do carro. Era uma daquelas noites em que sabia que não conseguiria dormir de jeito nenhum, e não era para menos. Peturbada perante tantas preocupações da Santuário não conseguia relaxar instante algum, e pensava, por mais que soubesse que ainda haviam os outros para ir em busca do traídor, que estava tudo nas mãos dela. Sentia-se quase culpada, por não ter conseguido mais que informações fracas de Radamanthys na noite anterior, e jurava a si mesma que não descansaria enquanto aquele enorme problema não estivesse resolvido.

Mas a falta de provas era evidente. E já estava cansada.

- Céus. - Exclamou com a voz fraca, encarando o retrovisor e tentando ignorar as olheiras que sismavam em aparecer debaixo dos seus olhos. - O que vamos fazer?

- A senhora disse alguma coisa? - Perguntou um rapazote com o mesmo uniforme que a garotinha da central de pedidos, parado com o lanche pronto nas mãos e intrigado com aquela mulher que falava sozinha.

- Não, não disse. - Respondeu, puxando com uma das mãos a bandeja com a comida e com a outra entregando o dinheiro. - E pode ficar com o troco.

Antes que o garoto pudesse agradecer, Pandora arrancou o carro e parou no ponto mais longe do estacionamento. Desligou o carro, fechou o vidro e voltou a estirar-se no banco, dessa vez devorando as batatinhas. Encarava o teto como se ele fosse solucionar todas as suas dúvidas, e mergulhava num mar de pensamentos incertos. Precisava haver uma brecha para algum indicio em especial... mas essa brecha não aparecia por si só.

Deixou as batatas no banco do lado e bebeu um gole do refrigerante enquanto folheava o jornal amassado que a pouco estava jogado no porta-luvas. Sem muita vontade passava os olhos pelas notícias do jornal que, ela lembrava, era o mesmo para qual Radamanthys escrevia. As mesmas notícias de sempre, pensava a morena, desinteresada. Mas teve que parar no momento que bateu de frente com um pequeno anúncio em especial no início dos Classificados, que vinha da própria redação:

_Jornal Meikai¹ procura: _

_Fotógrafo freelancer para notícias esporádicas. Interessados tratar com (...)_

Os olhos negros de Pandora brilharam e deixou escapar um sorriso. Tinha, enfim, uma boa idéia.

E não se importando com o horário que era, buscou o celular na bolsa e discou o número de Shura.

**x.x.x.x.x.x**

Aldebaran checou as horas no relógio de pulso assim que fechou a porta do carro, no estacionamento em frente ao luxuoso apartamento de Saga Gemini.

Esperava que o chefe e amigo não demorasse demais, com o que sabe-se lá queria com ele. Havia combinado com Mu num restaurante por ali perto, para conversar sobre algum assunto importante do qual ele não havia explicado direito do que se tratava.

Já a viagem, no dia seguinte, estava entregue a própria sorte. Esperava muito que a ligação de Saga significasse apenas alguma notícia que havia esquecido ou coisa parecida, mas conhecia Saga como ninguém. A urgência e desespero de seu chamado denotavam que ele queria alguma coisa que iria adiar sua ida ao Brasil.

Olhou o próprio reflexo no vidro escuro da entrada do prédio e passou as mãos pelos cabelos. Pensou no que poderia ser, e como ligaria para seus pais para avisar que provávelmente não iria mais. Respirou fundo, tentando ter paciência. Trabalhar na Santuário tinha seus poréns, devia estar acostumado.

Apertou o interfone, abriu a porta. Foi recebido com um aceno simpático do porteiro do prédio, da qual desconhecia o nome. Olhou mais uma vez para o relógio e tirou o casaco marrom pesado que vestia assim que entrou no elevador. Não poderia ser nada que explicasse a inquietação fora do comum que sentia, porque se conhecia Saga tão bem deveria lembrar que o homem era exagerado demais na maioria dos assuntos.

O elevador parou em frente a uma única porta, entreaberta. Lá era o apartamento de Saga Gemini, a cobertura do prédio de vinte e cinco andares, e o apartamento mais caro de Atenas. E não poderia ser para menos. Por mais que a luz da sala estivesse apagada, o comodo era gigantesco, com uma decoração clássica que parecia ter sido tirada de imagens gregas antigas. A varanda, o lugar que Aldebaran considerava o mais bonito daquele lugar, dava para uma vista privilegiada e estupenda de toda a cidade. Se morasse ali, ao invéz de Saga, daria muito mais valor a aquela vista.

Com o casaco num dos braços, meio incerto caminhou até o corredor que se encontrava o escritório. E, quando lá chegou, de solaio na porta, sua inquietação foi automaticamente explicada. Saga parecia desesperado, sentado na cadeira em frente a escrivaninha de carvalho. Tinha olheiras, e a camiseta azulada que vestia parecia amarrotada demais para um homem do calibre de Saga Gemini.

- Aldebaran, você demoru. - Ele disse, desapoiando a mão do queixo e erguendo-se na cadeira, a fim de parecer mais apresentável. - Quer whisky?

Aldebaran fez que não, e ainda de pé perguntou:

- Porque me chamou?

- Mas que impaciente... - Saga cantarolou, disfarçando a própria impaciencia com sarcásmo. - Se eu te chamei aqui é porque eu tenho bons motivos... sente-se.

Aldebaran obedeceu-o, sentando-se na cadeira combinada com a mesa. Permaneceu em silêncio experando as explicações do outro. Saga, por sua vez, encostou-se preguiçosamente contra a ostentosa poltrona cor de vinho em que se encontrava, e como em entendimento a falta de perguntas de Aldebaran, começou:

- Meu amigo, sinto muito em lhe dizer que você vai precisar deixar essa viagem para depois. - Disse, servindo o copo vazio do whisky escocês que até então jazia quase esquecido sobre a bandeja prateada a sua frente. - Do jeito que as coisas andam, a sua ajuda é o que eu mais vou precisar nesse periodo turbulento em que nossa família se encontra...

O moreno, dececionado porém não surpreso, suspirou. E deixou-se levar pelas explicações de Saga dos acontecidos recentes. A suspeita de um traidor ("Novamente?") em meio a organização, as intrigas entre a Santuário e as duas máfias irmãs e a chegada a qualquer momento do investigador pessoal de Julian Solo a fim de descobrir se a Máfia do Santuário estava a descumprir o contrato entre as facções, imposto a décadas, de uma não ousar entrar no negócio das outras.

Tudo dito na maior clareza possível pela voz calma de Saga. Suposta calma, sabia muito bem Aldebaran, pois por trás de aparente falta de preocupação estava um homem dividido, impotente perante todas as situações e sem saber para onde correr. Saga era homem perspicaz, confiante de si mesmo e sabia se impor por meio das palavras, e dificilmente deixava transparecer as próprias fraquezas, mas ali, sentia insegurança.

Saga não sabia o que fazer, mas não demonstrava.

- E é isso. - Concluiu, bebendo com classe o último gole da bebida no copo. - Preciso que você fique de olho nesse investigador o tempo que ele ficar infiltrado na nossa família. E diga aos outros para fingirem que acreditam que ele de fato faz parte da Santuário. Existe essa combinação idiota entre as máfias, quero que ao menos pareça a esse braço direito do Julian Solo que eu estou cumprindo-a como devo.

Aldebaran se debruçou sobre a mesa. - Mas porque me chamou com essa urgência? Eu ainda não entendi.

O loiro suspirou. - Porque eu precisava que você chegasse aqui antes desse subordinado do Julian. E ele deve chegar a qualquer momen..

Numa sincronia perfeita com o que Saga estava para dizer, um ranger de portas fez Aldebaran virar a cabeça para trás. E o que viu o fez arregalar os olhos.

- Então realmente é você, Kanon. - Saga falou, examindo-o fixadamente. - Achei que Julian Solo poderia ter blefado.

E o homem, um reflexo perfeito de Saga vestido de calça jeans e camiseta, com um sorriso irônico estampado no rosto, respondeu:

- Quanto tempo, _maninho._

_

* * *

_

¹: Meikai, do japonês, inferno. xp

**N/A: **_Reescrevi esse capitulo umas cinco, seis vezes até eu me dar por satisfeita com o ritmo (as quatro primeiras eu achei que eu estava enrolando, enrolando, e não dizendo nada com nada XD), e espero mesmo que tenha conseguido. Inicia, de vez agora, o yaoi na trama (yep, e não é que aqui eu firmei mesmo o "quadrado amoroso" entre Shura, Máscara da Morte, Afrodite e Pandora? XD Meu deus, eu sou louca. Podem me matar, vai XD), e os fãs de Camus/Milo, não desesperai (abre as mãos e levanta-as aos céus), capitulo que vem compensa MESMO sobre os dois (o que eu to pensando é basicamente... eles, eles e só eles. x3). _

_O título do capt por sua vez vem de Impaciencia, do italiano, que foi o clima do capitulo ao todo xD (bando de mafiosinhos e ladroezinhos estressados.. cruzes.. u.u)_

_Comentem e façam uma autora feliz. Vocês não se compadessem com uma escritora doente? T.T (pneumoniaca u.u)_

_Beeeijos ;ººººº_


End file.
